


Crackship?

by Neverknowsall



Category: No Fandom, Personal Work - Fandom
Genre: Universe... what is it, anywho want it out, i actually like this one, like 6 now?, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverknowsall/pseuds/Neverknowsall
Summary: Emma, Eugene and Oskar are all very obtuse
Relationships: Emma/Eugene/Oskar





	Crackship?

How hard could it be? The rope wall didn't look too tall. At least, it hadn't from across the gym. Plus the goal was only about two thirds of the way up the gridding. Now, standing under it, Emma was regretting choosing this course first in her rotation. Her coach was running a rotation of militaryesque obstacle courses- God knows why the man was so obsessed with the military- and all of the selections looked downright dangerous. At least, they did to Emma.

Coach Rikku raised an eyebrow at her, the unspoken warning that he was about to begin deducting points for her lack of activity. Seeing as she already had a C in gym, Emma couldn't afford to let him start pulling points already. Swallowing her budding anxiety she inhaled deeply and stepped forward, both hands reaching for the rough braided rope and one sneaker settling onto a sagging horizontal stretch. Her left hand released the rope as she went to transfer her other foot into the mesh- which was a mistake. The grid supporting her weight went to flip out from under her, and instinctively she shoved the ropes taught above her, trying to keep some stability. Her arms and legs quivered a little as she pushed the ropes tight, wishing she had grabbed a closer rope. There were a few gasps behind Emma, as well as a few chuckles and appreciative whoops. Of course. Even with a sports bra and a binder her breasts still managed to imitate anime physics, though not without soliciting a slight wince on her part. Her sister had to be enjoying this though. Emma's pain (and humiliation) was Sephorothe's gain. And of course He had to be in this class too...

Emma bit down on her lip in anger and frustration. She was going to do it. Climb this stupid wall. Sephorothe be damned. Emma just wanted to do something right for once.

After another second she twisted one arm into the ropes and pulled her leg up, shoving it into another notch and pushing the rope tight. Her arm was chaffing but she ignored it as she pulled up her other arm, wrapping the crook of her elbow around the next horizontal rope up and readjusted her footing, bringing another foot up.

§

Unbeknowst to her, most of the gym had come to a stand still below. Leon and Kel had stopped army crawling to watch the ever improving view up Emma's shirt and shorts they were getting, as well as wolf whistling when a slip pulled her shirt almost over her bra. Many other boys had done the same. Sephorothe was staring, mouth open. Since when could her sister do anything physically demanding? The bitch wore a corset for fuck's sake! As the male attention grew more vocal, jealousy began to bleed into her features, as well as that of several other girls.

§

Emma, meanwhile, just kept pushing ahead, fueled by an internal drive to keep moving forward. The pain of the chafes that soon became scrapes rolled off her like the sweat that beaded on her temples. She didn't seem to hear the comments and shouts, or even Coach Rikku's piercing whistle. Her eyes were on that very top strand, and with this one last shove her torso would be over the top-

§

Well, either the girl was ignoring him or she'd gone temporarily deaf. Rikku would have bet his next paycheck on the first option- until he got a look at Emma's face. She looked over the top of the rope netting at him, shock slowly being replaced by mute horror. Ah. As he took in the shaking that was beginning to emit from the teenager at the top of the net, a slight flash of guilt passed through the man. This would be why Mrs. Tricus asked he retire the rope wall before her daughters took his class. Well, this was going to be fun.

§

Oskar watched his classmate's agonizing climb down through the spaces between his fingers. Ooh, he didn't want to watch this. Emma was going to hurt herself- more than she already had, if the bleeding scrapes on her knees and elbows and hands were any indication...

§

Eugene walked into the locker room with the rest of the boys, listening to the babble as the teens changed clothes to go back to class. BR and Dace were having a good laugh, the three of them having known Emma since they were kids, and that she was just the type to walk onto the high diving board at the swimming pool then be too scared to jump off. Eugene was wondering though. She usually just avoided the high dive, metaphorically speaking. So who was she trying to impress?

Eugene stopped as a thought occurred to him. But it couldn't be. She wouldn't have a crush on Him. She wasn't that stupid... Was she?

A hand on his shoulder made him turn. Speak of the devil. Oskar stood behind him, a worried, somewhat nervous look on his face.

"What, Oskar?" It came out sharper than he had intended; Eugene knew he shouldn't be mad at Oskar for Emma's crush.

Oskar grimaced, but half smiled. "Well, aren't you an office aide next period?" Oskar knew Eugene liked Emma, so his crush was unwelcome. The shortness had to be because of Emma's particularly bad hour earlier.

Eugene blinked, caught off guard. "Yeah? So...?" It only took a moment. "Oh. OH. I get it!"

§

Emma sat behind the cinderblock wall enclosing the kiln that the pottery class used. She was pretty sure the only people who would see her there were security, and they were usually nice enough to let her finish crying before they asked her to move. Her lunch was sitting on her lap, though she had yet to show any interest in it. Face still hot with embarrassment, it was all she could do not to cry. God, everyone had laughed at her again... Though that was probably because after BR and Kel pulled the gridding tight so she wouldn't fall off she still ripped her shirt trying to get it back over her bra. Coach Rikku had thrown his jacket over her but the damage was done.

Tears finally did start to fall, one hand wiping as they reached her cheeks and the other wrapping around her waist. This was a bad day. Maybe if she called her mom she could get a pass home? But Dace or Emrick still had to drive her. Since her sister was likely to ditch neither of them had been given a car and Dace had worked his ass off to buy and fix a junker off Asaroth. If he ditched, their Dad would confiscate his keys for the rest of the year. Emrick, who was a senior this year, was also taking a handful of college courses and wouldn't have time to take her home. Brandyn might ditch... But he might expect her to make out with him too. Sergej would probably do it, no questions asked... But Asaroth would ground him for a month. She was NOT going to ask BR to do it, not after PE. James and the Breks were out of the question too...

Emma was too busy dabbing her eyes and sniffling to notice the crunch of boots making their way around the kiln. Thus the sight of two scuffed sets of toe plates entering either sides of her peripheral vision made her jump a little, looking up. Oskar and Eugene both stood in front of her, mild sympathy in their expressions, as well as awkward nerves.

"Hey Emma." Oskar smiled a little and sat down on the balls of his feet, placing his books next to her foot. She was so taken with the half smile he was wearing that she almost missed just how many books he was carrying. To the trained highschool eye, it would appear that it was the end of the day and that he was going home.

Eugene hunched down next to Oskar and grinned, producing a portable kleenex pack. As he started dabbing at Emma's face with a practiced hand, Oskar pulled a set of multi-layered papers from a side pocket. Eugene's eyes sparkled mischievously as he explained. "I forged a couple of Early Excusal Passes in fifth period. You want to come?"

Emma was already packing up her bag, her lunch stowed back into its sack. "Do I? Is the sky blue?"

Eugene snorted as he grabbed her left hand and Oskar grabbed her right. The three of them stood together, exhaling with a grunt. Eugene grabbed Emma's backpack and slung it over his right shoulder, and the trio turned towards the parking lot. Time to go home.


End file.
